harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
, |Blood Status= Half-blood |Other Names= |Family= Percival Dumbledore Kendra Dumbledore Aberforth Dumbledore Ariana Dumbledore |School= Hogwarts School |School House= Gryffindor |Attendance= |Wand= Elder Wand |Patronus= Phoenix |Animagus= |Boggart= |Occupation = * Headteacher of Hogwarts School * Professor of Transfiguration |Loyalty= Order of the Phoenix }} 'Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore '(1881 - 30 June 1996) was the renowned Headteacher of Hogwarts School from around 1971 until 1996. He guided Harry Potter to help him gain an understanding of Voldemort and how to defeat him, a feat that he achieved even in death. Biography Early life Albus Dumbledore was the eldest child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. But when Ariana was six years old, she was traumatised by Muggle boys who saw her use magic, and she lost any control of her magic. Their father, Percival found the boys and hurt them back using magic. He would not tell anyone why out of fear that Ariana would be sent to St Mungo's Hospital. He was sent to Azkaban instead. Kendra then took the family to Godric's Hollow and Albus and Aberforth could not speak about what happened to Ariana to the point that their neighbour had no idea that Kendra even had a daughter. Albus began attending Hogwarts School in September 1892 and he was sorted into Gryffindor. He was an exceptionally talented and academic student and achieved many things at school. He graduated at the beginning of summer 1899. However, around the same time, Kendra was killed when Ariana lost control of her magic and that left Albus and Aberforth her primary guardians. Albus and a school friend, Elphias Doge had plans to go travelling and he cancelled the plans to stay for Ariana. Aberforth wanted to drop out of school to look after her, but Albus told him he had to complete education. Aberforth began acting wayward and Albus had to control him. But Albus felt trapped in Godric's Hollow looking after them and it made him angry and bitter, hoping for a way out. Grindelwald friendship Then during the summer of 1899, Albus befriended Gellert Grindelwald, the great-nephew of Bathilda Bagshot who was staying at her house. He was searching for the Deathly Hallows. Grindelwald was a very persuasive person and he persuaded Albus of the plans he had made to find the Deathly Hallows, and then take control of the wizarding world, end the International Statute of Secrecy and put the non-magic in their place. Grindelwald was a talented and brilliant wizard and Dumbledore was in awe. He supported Grindelwald's ideas and joined him towards achieving those goals. He proposed a saying to support their actions that Grindelwald adopted: "For the Greater Good" and he advised Grindelwald to adopt the slogan in a letter because it justified any of the actions they would need to take. Indeed, it became Grindelwald's slogan saying many years later. Ariana's death However, when Aberforth found out about their plans, he was upset mainly because he thought Albus was neglecting and abandoning Ariana or trying to take her when she was unwell. The things Aberforth said about family began to make Albus wake up to the truth about the plans he and Grindelwald had made. Albus later admitted that he knew then that they were wrong, but it was unable to accept it. Grindelwald said to Aberforth that when he and Albus controlled the wizarding world, Ariana would no longer have to be kept locked away, and Grindelwald was upset by Aberforth and put the Cruciatus Curse on him. This upset Albus who engaged Grindelwald in a duel. Aberforth then joined in and they had a 3-way duel. Ariana intervened to protect Aberforth and when she run into the fight, a stray curse hit and killed her. Grindelwald then fled England and abandoned Albus, who was devastated by Ariana's death. Aberforth blamed Albus for their sister's death, and he and Aberforth had a strained brotherly bond for the next 80 years, beginning when Aberforth punched Albus in the nose at Ariana's funeral shouting that it was his fault. Albus felt guilty about what happened to Ariana and he was unable to find the courage to tell Aberforth that he felt sorry for the part he played in her death. Because of that, Aberforth thought he was stone-hearted and that he was happy he was finally no longer obligated to look after him and Ariana. Grindelwald's war Newton Scamander once caused an incident in New York that broke the International Statute of Secrecy and caused him to have to confront Grindelwald. Dumbledore then persuaded him to join him in a plan to defeat Grindelwald. Many would later say that Dumbledore had sent Newt to New York, but they would both deny that. In 1945, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in a legendary duel. Teaching Tom Riddle In c. September 1942, Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets and eventually a student was killed. Dumbledore suspected Tom was responsible but he was unable to persuade Professor Dippet. In June, Dumbledore found Tom wandering near the Great Hall late in the evening. He asked Tom what was up to and he told Dumbledore he had to go and speak to Professor Dippet. Dumbledore told Tom he should be heading back to the Slytherin common room because it was dangerous, sighing heavily. Achievements Dumbledore was thought to be the greatest wizard that ever lived when he defeated Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. Academically, he was known for many important achievements, including finding twelve uses of dragon blood, and he and a friend, Nicolas Flamel worked together in Alchemy research. First Wizarding War Founding the Order of the Phoenix Helping the Potters James and Lily were found and killed by Voldemort when Peter betrayed them. But when Lily was killed, he gave her the chance to step aside per a promise he made to Snape. Her death caused an ancient force (a blood protection) to shield and protect Harry. The Killing Curse bounced back and struck Voldemort instead. Dumbledore worked out what had happened and knew that Voldemort had Horcruxes that ensured that he could not be killed. He worked out too that a piece of Voldemort's unstable, broken soul had latched to Harry, making him another Horcrux. But Voldemort no longer had a body: he was now powerless and he run into hiding. Knowing that Voldemort would be back one day, Dumbledore began to put a plan together. He wanted Harry to be kept safe and for Lily's protection to stay strong. He thought that sending him to be raised by the Dursley family was the best option because Petunia Dursley was the only blood relative that Harry had and the closest relative to Lily. He had Hagrid take Harry from Godric's Hollow to Privet Drive. He went through 12 parties to confuse and escape anyone who might have followed him. He used a Put-Outer to dim the lights of Privet Drive. He noticed Professor McGonagall in Animagus form nearby. They had a short conversation about the Dursley family, the celebrations now the First Wizarding War had ended, and Dumbledore confirmed that James and Lily were killed. McGongall shared her doubts about Harry being given to such a family, but she accepted it when Dumbledore pointed out that it was better to Harry to grow up not knowing the level of attention he would get. He advised McGonagall that it was time to start saying Voldemort instead of "You-Know-Who", pointing out she was smarter than that. Hagrid then arrived and handed them Harry. McGongall pointed out that Harry had a scar and Dumbledore told them he would have that scar for life. They each said their goodbyes to Harry and he advised McGonagall and Hagrid to join a party. He then put the lights back on, said good luck to Harry and Apparated. Peaceful years In 1990, Dumbledore was very popular and many wanted him to accept the job of Minister for Magic. Dumbledore had the opportunity to accept the role many times but he had never wanted to and he denied it yet again. Cornelius Fudge was given the job insteadbut he lacked confidence and many thought he was incompetent. Fudge then sent many, many owls to Dumbledore to ask him for advice. Dumbledore had sources who kept tabs on potential locations of Tom Riddle. He would hear that Tom was hiding in the forests of Albania. 1991 - 1992 In around the summer of 1991, Dumbledore had suspected that Voldemort was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone. He and Nicolas Flamel put the Stone in Gringotts and then Dumbledore began securing Hogwarts School for the Stone to be kept there. He asked other staff and teachers to put their own security in each section of the underground chambers. For example, Rubeus Hagrid loaned him Fluffy to guard the trapdoor to the underground chambers in the third-floor corridor. Dumbledore had the idea of eventually putting the Stone in the Mirror of Erised. He wanted to enchant it to give the Stone to person who looked in it and wanted to save the Stone rather than use it. He put the mirror in the fourth-floor classroom until he managed to be successful. Dumbledore welcomed new students including Harry Potter that September. Harry saw him at the High Table for the first time. Dumbledore commenced the feast by saying "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak" and that made Harry wonder whether he was crazy. He concluded the feast to tell everyone that the third-floor corridor was forbidden for students to go to unless they wanted to suffer a "painful death". Harry was one of the few who laughed. Dumbledore then asked the school to sing, and then sent them to their common rooms. Harry was given special permission from Dumbledore through Professor McGonagall to be a Seeker in the first-year. Then during a feast, Professor Quirrell run up to Dumbledore's chair at the High Table, told him that a troll was in the school and feigned fainting. Dumbledore calmed the school and asked them to go to their common rooms. Professor Quirrell then used the event to sneak away to the third-floor corridor but he was unsuccessful in getting past Fluffy. In December, he sent Harry the Cloak of Invisibility and a note to "use it well". Later, Dumbledore found out that Harry knew about the Mirror of Erised. He went the room the third night Harry went to the mirror, and they spoke about the power of the mirror. Dumbledore advised him on how it worked, and gave him the advice that it "does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live". He then had the mirror taken to a new location, probably the final chamber and put the Stone in the mirror. He asked Harry not to go looking for it again. He then completed an enchantment to put the Stone in the mirror and for it to give it to a viewer who wanted to simply possess it, and not use it. Dumbledore was sent a note from the Ministry of Magic asking him to go and speak to them. Quirrell then put the plan in action to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore eventually worked out that he should go back to the school, and he showed up to the final of the underground chambers (that contained the Philosopher's Stone) in time to save Harry from Quirrell. He dragged Quirrell from Harry, and Voldemort abandoned him. Harry woke up three days later, and spoke to Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore explained what he had done to keep the Stone safe and what had happened that evening. He and Nicolas agreed that the Stone had to be destroyed. He advised Harry that Voldemort might be back in power one day, and even though he would not yet tell Harry why Voldemort targeted him in the first place, he told him about Lily's protection. Harry asked him about Snape, and he told him about how he and Harry's father hated each other and lied to Harry that Snape probably saved Harry to pay a debt because Harry's father saved Snape's life. He confirmed too, that he gave Harry the Cloak of Invisibility. At the End-of-Year Feast, Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron and Hermione 50 points each for saving the Stone, and gave Neville Longbottom 10 points for having the courage to stand up to friends. 1992 - 1993 In September 1992, Dumbledore heard about how Harry and Ron had flown the Ford Anglia to school and broke the International Statute of Secrecy. He joined Professor Snape and McGonagall in speaking to them, and he told them he was not going to expel them but gave a warning that if they done anything that serious for a second time, he would have to expel them. He then let McGonagall tell them what punishment she thought they should have. Harry and Ron felt ashamed in front of Dumbledore and apologised to him for their behaviour. Dumbledore then wrote a letter to their family. Later, Dumbledore found Filch near Mrs Norris who was Petrified, and a warning that "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware". Filch thought Harry had killed her but Dumbledore told him the truth. Harry would not have the skill to use such a Dark force. Dumbledore watched Harry but then told everyone how the petrification could be undone using the Mandrake Restorative Draught. Then during a later evening, Dumbledore went to get a hot chocolate when he found Professor McGonagall shaken at the foot of stairs leading up to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall had found a Petrified Colin Creevey and together they took him to Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore looked at the film in Colin's camera but it was completely destroyed. Dumbledore told McGonagall it was proof that the Chamber of Secrets was opened again and she asked who would do such a thing. Dumbledore confused her by asking not who, but how. Professor McGonagall took Harry to Professor Dumbledore when another two people were Petrified and Harry was at the scene. He introduced Harry to Fawkes and Hagrid showed up to argue for Harry's innocence. He told Hagrid that he thought Harry was innocent too. But before Harry left, he asked him whether had had anything he wanted to tell him. Even though he had lots of things he wanted to ask Dumbledore, he told him he had nothing to tell. In April, two new students were Petrified. It called for a plan of action by Cornelius Fudge and the Board of Governors. Fudge wanted to speak to Hagrid so Professor Dumbledore accompanied him to Hagrid's Hut. Fudge explained he had to take Hagrid to Azkaban for the time-being. Dumbledore told Fudge that he had full confidence in Hagrid's innocence, and Fudge told Hagrid he would send him back if that was proven. Lucius Malfoy then showed up to speak to Dumbledore. He was Chairman of the Board of Governors and he informed everybody that they had voted to suspend Dumbledore, giving him a signed Order of Suspension. Hagrid correctly deduced Lucius had threatened the other people on the Board, and Fudge objected to Dumbledore's suspension but the Board's decision was final. Dumbledore accepted the order but announced that won't be truly gone at the school so long that people stay loyal to him, and that help will given to anyone at Hogwarts who asked for it. He looked in the direction of Harry and Ron when he spoke, implying he knew they were hiding under the Cloak of Invisibility. Professor McGonagall was given a role of temporary Head and he gave her instructions to keep the school running how it usually it would and ensure normal education continued. He was later given permission to go back to Hogwarts School by the Board of Governors who told Dumbledore how Lucius had threatened them. They contacted Dumbledore because Ginny was supposedly killed by the Basilisk and taken into the Chamber of Secrets. He and Professor McGonagall spoke to Mr and Mrs Weasley in her office. During their talk, Harry and Ron and Professor Lockhart showed up having saved Ginny. Dumbledore was smiling and Harry told the story of how he found the Chamber of Secrets and what happened. Dumbledore told the group what he knew about Tom Riddle and how he enchanted Ginny by using a Diary. He sent Ginny to the Hospital Wing and Professor McGonagall was sent to organise a great feast in celebration of the end of the Chamber of Secrets, leaving Dumbledore to speak to Harry and Ron. He gave Harry and Ron two-hundred House points each and a Special Award for Services to the School. He then asked Professor Lockhart why he was being so quiet. He was told by Harry how he had erased his own mind when he was trying to do the same to Harry and Ron. Dumbledore told Lockhart he was impaled on his own sword, knowing Lockhart's tendency to erase people's minds to get what he wanted. Lockhart told him he doesn't have a sword, but Harry does and Dumbledore sent Ron to take Lockhart to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore thanked Harry for being so loyal, and how he imagined Tom was very interested in Harry. He explained he was and Dumbledore told him how the evening Tom wanted to kill Harry and failed, he unknowingly transferred powers to Harry including being able to speak Parseltongue. He reassured Harry he wasn't Tom and he could decide who he wanted to be. He wanted to Harry to join a feast in the Great Hall so he could compose a letter to Azkaban to get Hagrid back. But Lucius walked in unimpressed Dumbledore broke suspension and was back at the school. Dumbledore and Harry told Lucius how they knew he was responsible for everything including giving Tom Riddle's Diary to Ginny and threatening governors to get Dumbledore suspended. Lucius then gave up arguing and walked away. He gave Harry permission to give the Diary to Lucius and secured Hagrid's return. At the feast, Dumbledore told everybody Lockhart wouldn't be coming back to teach next year, causing the whole school to cheer. 1993 - 1994 1994 - 1995 Second Wizarding War Problems Duel with Voldemort Horcrux search Death Legacy Appearance In middle age, Dumbledore had long auburn hair. He was very tall. In elderly age, Dumbledore wore half-round glasses, had a long crooked nose and silver hair. Behind the scenes * Dumbledore was known for having an eccentric character. He loved chamber music and tenpin bowling. He was fond of the Muggle sweet, sherbet lemon. , Chapter 1 - "A sherbet lemon. They’re a kind of Muggle sweet I’m rather fond of."}} * In 1991, Dumbledore saw the whole Dumbledore family alive and well again (Percival, Kendra and Ariana) in the Mirror of Erised. Ariana was happy and in control of her magic and he and Aberforth reconciled. He also claimed that he was holding a pair of woollen socks once when he looked in the mirror, but he probably he made that up in order to persuade Harry not to look in the mirror again. Possessions * Deluminator * Pocket-watch Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1892